


Cat next door

by Steangine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new neighbor with a pet meant Aomine had to protect his own territories. Or maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The new neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> It was a one shot at first then it became too long and I split it in three parts. Enjoy it!

A new human were to arrive in the apartment near theirs. Aomine understood it when a lot of humans started going to and fro in the flat with a lot of boxes. Even if he tried to act as that wasn't his business, in reality he was wondering if the neighbor owned a pet.

A canary would have been bothersome, too many feathers, too many songs and a strong cage to prevent cats like Aomine to get too close. Maybe a goldfish, it had been a long time since the last time Aomine had one alive; Aomine remembered how Kasamatsu, the man from the upper floor, almost caught him with a newspaper when he found out what happened. Definitely a dog would have been troublesome and he tried not to think of that possibility.

But what if the new human owned a cat? He had already his troubles with Akashi -thank the cat lord he had gone away with his owner for work- and he didn't need another one who scampered around leaving his scent around trying to mark his territories.

Aomine hoped the human didn't own any pet.  
As he thought that he jumped on the windowsill. With a huge yawn he showed his fangs and then stretched slowly his rangy body: before the fore paws, then the back and at the end the rear paws and the tail. He looked outside the window and decided he could groom himself a bit under the warm sun.

"Aominecchi!"

Aomine stopped licking his dark fur and stiffened. His blue eyes darted towards Kise and the cat didn't know why his owner had such a happy face. Maybe he did great at work and somebody praised him. Kise acted like a dog sometimes.

"Ah, there you are!" Kise got near him. "It seems like the new neighbor arrived. Let's go and greet him!"

Aomine had plenty of things to do better than looking at another human -grooming, sleeping, eating- but he had to check if there was a potential danger in his territory. He jumped on Kise's arms and heard him laughing.

"You too are impatient to meet him, aren't you?"

" _No, I'm not._ "

That's what he said but all Kise could understand was a soft meow and Aomine coped with the gentle stroke on his head.

After Kise knocked three times at the door, Aomine could perfectly feel his anxiety in the way he was holding him. He knew his human very well to understand he was too curious to wait.

They heard a rustling and then a voice muttering something in a language Kise didn't understand. Then the new neighbor opened the door and Kise's greeting remained trapped inside his throat.

He was as tall as Kise, red hair, red eyes and strange eyebrows. Well built, in a black undershirt, sweaty and sexy.  
What Aomine saw was another human who would have certainly tried to stroke him at least once -he hated that behavior- but what Kise saw was a human who made his blood boil and his pheromones explode.

"May I help you?"

"Yes."

Kise replied without thinking but his mouth hopefully shut before it could report what his brain had just elaborated.

"I... wanted to say hi."

"Oh. Thank you."

They stared at each other.

"I'm Kise Ryouta. I live there."

As he pointed at his own door, Aomine jumped down and sniffed towards the apartment of the new neighbor.

"And this is Aomine. He seems quite rude at first but when he gets used to people he is pretty cuddly."

"I'm Kagami Taiga. Nice to meet you."

Kagami stretched his arm towards Kise and waited for the handshake. When Kise understood what he wanted to do he flushed and grabbed his hand.

"I have a cat too." said Kagami.

"Really?"

Aomine had stopped to listen to the nonsense sounds he heard coming from their mouths right after he got free from Kise and took advantage of their distraction to slip into the house.  
Among all the different smells Aomine could perceive -as the packaged boxes and the fug mixing with fresh air- there was nothing similar to a scent of an animal. He let a familiar smell guide him until he reached a litter. A litter meant a cat, even if the sand was perfectly clean — clean? What kind of cat was going to live there? He explored around a bit more and on the couch in the living room found a kennel.

Aomine climbed on the couch and slowly approached the white cage: it was empty and there was no smell in there. Had that human already cleaned it? However, even if that was the case, where was the animal who should have been in there?

" _Hi._ "

The tiny meow came directly from behind him and Aomine startled with enough fear to fall down from the couch. He got immediately on all his fours and scurried away right behind the corner to the kitchen before turning back.

He stared at the couch and then noticed the white spot on it.

" _I'm sorry. I didn't meant to scare you._ "

The white spot jumped down and Aomine recognized a cat. As the cat got closer Aomine noticed he was tinier than him and probably his fur -not as long as Akashi's but longer than his- made him look slightly bigger. For how Aomine was sniffing the air he couldn’t smell anything coming from that cat.

" _...you have a collar._ "

" _This?_ "

The white cat showed the red collar around his neck with a tiny bit of pride. On it there were carved in black those letters of the human alphabet but Aomine wasn't able to read them.

" _Kagami_ _-kun gave it to me when he took me with him._ "

Kagami -kun was for sure his owner, the one who made Kise's scent go crazy as if he were ready to mate right in front of the door.

" _How can you wear something like that? They are bothersome._ "

" _No. They are useful. If I were to lose the way home with this humans can bring me back to Kagami-kun._"

Aomine slowly walked in circle around the cat once and when they were again face to face he looked into his eyes and asked " _What's your name?_ "

" _Kuroko. And yours?_ "

" _A omine_ _._ "

Kuroko bowed a bit his head. " _Nice to meet you, Aomine-kun. Please take care of me._"

Aomine stretched his neck and sniffed eagerly the air around Kuroko but still sensed nothing.

" _You are so clean I can't even smell the soap!_ " He was more surprised than bothered.

Kuroko tilted his head a bit and gave Aomine a questioning look.

" _Aomine_ _-kun, where do you live?_ "

" _In the flat next to yours._ "

" _So we are neighbors._ "

" _Yes._ "

Aomine crouched down and looked up to Kuroko. He didn't know why but his instinct was telling him that cat was better than Akashi — even if there wasn't much of an effort being more pleasant than _that red cat_.  
Aomine knew a lot of animals, not only cats, and it was a mess when Kise became so delighted he wanted to cuddle an animal that wasn't him because he had to rub on his stupid owner to take away the lingering foreign scent. And Kuroko had no scent so it wouldn't have been a problem if Kise got a soft spot for him — he surely would have.

"Aominecchi!"

" _Ah, my human."_

Kuroko trotted behind Aomine but he caught up with him only when he had already reached his owner, the blonde guy talking with Kagami. Kuroko stroked his head against Kagami's leg and silently asked for his attention.

"Ah, here you are." Kagami took him and Kuroko purred in satisfaction.

Kise's eyes widened. "Ah! Your cat is so cute! Aominecchi hardly ever purrs..." He exchanged a glance with his cat but Aomine didn't show any sign to wanting to cuddle. "Does yours let the others touch him?"

"Well... it depends I guess."

Before Kagami could finish speaking, Kise had already placed his fingers on Kuroko's head. He slowly rubbed them near his ears and waited for a response. Kuroko had stopped purring the very moment he felt the touch on him and looked at Kise with suspect.

"Ah... he doesn't seem very happy."

"It's just a question of habit, I guess."

Aomine meowed loudly and walked through Kise's legs.

"I got it. I got it." Kise wanted to sound gentle but he resigned to the authority of his cat. "It's lunch time. Well then—" Kise smiled to Kagami. "Have a nice evening Kagami."

He waved his hand as he walked back home.

" _Goodbye, Aomine-kun._"

Before going away Aomine turned back.

" _Yes, bye._ "


	2. Beware of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine doesn't get along very well with other animals if they aren't Kuroko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aomine calls Kuroko "Kuro" recalling the canon "Tetsu". Since they are cats I don't think they have both name and surname.

Kuroko was basking on the windowsill enjoying the warm sun and the fresh wind while some tiny sparrow chicks were curiously scampering around him.

Aomine was waiting in ambush, hidden behind the white curtains gently moved by the breeze. His muscles were tense and his eyes fixed on the little bird sit few centimeters from Kuroko's tail. The eyes of the bird were closed and Aomine was sure he wouldn't have missed him.

He wagged his tail once, found the right balance and released all the energy in his rear paws. The jump was long, precise and fast.

However the bird flew away the second before Aomine landed on Kuroko's tail.

With an agonizing meow Kuroko fell down inside the living room and Aomine was suddenly near him.

" _I had almost taken him!_ "

" _You took my tail instead._ "

"Hey! What's happening?"

Kagami got out from the bedroom with a pack of wrapped blankets. He checked nothing was broken and then noticed Aomine was there.

"Hey you..." He looked at him with suspect. "How did you get in there...?" He sighed. "Whatever... Kuroko, don't make a mess around, okay? I'll bring you back to Kise as soon as I'm done with these." He glared at Aomine.

Kuroko looked hurt. He turned his back to Aomine and licked carefully the tip of his tail.

" _I'm sorry._ " Aomine turned round to face him. " _I was sure I would have got it!_ "

" _Aomine_ _-kun, you should let the birds go. Kise gives you plenty of food._"

" _It's natural instinct Kuro. I can't hold it back._"

Aomine gently moved aside Kuroko's head with his and started licking his tail. He started from the tip and slowly went back up towards his back.  
However, even if it was quite pleasant, Kuroko didn’t let him go on.

" _Aomine_ _-kun, you are ruffling my fur. You should have done it the way back._ "

Kuroko made a step aside but Aomine jumped on him and yawned.

" _Aomine_ _-kun, you are heavy._ "

" _Kuroooo_ _—_ "

Aomine stroked his body against his and leaned the head on Kuroko's.

" _Does your owner know you came here?_ "

" _No._ "

" _How did you get here then?_ "

" _I learnt how to open the window._ "

Aomine blew up his chest with pride.

" _He may be worried by now._ "

" _I don't think. I often go away for hours._ "

" _Really? Where do you go?_ "

But Kuroko's question remained unanswered. A worried series of knocks forced Kagami to stop unwrapping the last things which had been lingering on his room since his move.

"Kise?"

"Minecchidisrreddunnotodo!"

Kagami tried to hold back the desperate jump Kise made at him but didn’t manage to prevent the impact.

"I didn't get a word! Calm down!"

Kise was running out of breath. It looked like he had just stopped scooting.

"What happened?"

"Aominecchi... disappeared.”

"Aominec—ah. No, Kise..."

"He is nowhere to be found! I looked where he usually hides but he isn't there!" Kise was freaking out. "He never goes outside the condominium's wall!"

"Kise, wait a sec. I—"

"Did you see him? I need to find him because—"

Kagami took Kise's shoulders and scrolled him.

"Hey! Your cat is here!!!"

"Eh?" Kise looked at him dumbfounded. "What?"

"He is here. With Kuroko. Don't worry."

"Really?"

As a meow echoed near them and Kise turned so fast he felt his neck hurting.

"Aominecchi!"

Aomine jolted but he couldn't escape the hug Kise trapped him in.

"You stupid cat!" He yelled with watery eyes. "You can't go around as you want! What if you get lost?"

Aomine couldn't wriggle away and barely tried. He just waited for Kise to loosen the grip.

"Why don't you put a collar on him?" Kagami asked.

"I tried more than once but every single time he acts like crazy and I have to take it out."

"Don't put any tags or bells. Kuroko too can't stand them."

Kise shook his head. "No. Aomine doesn't bear even ribbons. I think it's hopeless."

Kagami stared at Kise. “You actually tried to put a ribbon on—“ He suddenly startled. “Kuroko.”

Kuroko had tried to reach him with a jump but he could barely reach his thigh before falling down. Before Kagami could grasp him he backed.

"Ah." Kagami sighed. "What's wrong now?"

" _Kuro_ _, you really can't jump high._ "

Kuroko looked at Aomine and meowed back.

"I guess he is hungry."

" _Stupid Kise. I didn't say I am hungry._"

But he wasn't completely wrong.

"Thank you so much Kagami. Sorry for the bother."

"It was nothing."

When Kise had left, Kagami turned towards Kuroko, crouched down under the table.

"Hey." He bend his knees and opened his arms. "Why don't we relax a bit?"

Kuroko hesitated at first but then he run towards Kagami and, at that height, he could finally jump through his arms to receive his desired snuggles.

 

 

It had been a month since Kagami and Kuroko went living near Kise's apartment and Aomine noticed how his owner’s reactions didn't change at all: every time Kise was near Kagami, Aomine expected them to mate but it hadn't happened yet.

When Aomine talked to Kuroko about that he simply said it wasn't a problem because Kagami was a human so he knew what to do.

" _And I quite like Kise._" He concluded while curling near Aomine.

They had just came back from the garden and Kuroko felt tired from all the runs they made. Aomine tried to use him as a bait for birds, since they liked to be around Kuroko, but they ended up chasing each other until the hunger called them back.

Aomine was staring at Kuroko and thought he was special. Even if his fur was white Aomine had never seen him dirty, he was always clean and tidy. However after a nap his fur was always a soft mess of fluffiness and Aomine gradually became addicted to groom him. The first times Kuroko was so stiff Aomine feared he hurt him but then he too got used to it.

" _Except when he ruffles me too much._ "

Kise gave him so much physical love that he felt dazed when he could escape his hugs.

" _I think he likes your fur too."_ Aomine liked the tip of Kuroko's tail. " _It's nice to touch. Mine is short and prickly_." He stretched his neck to show off his fur with a fierce look in his eyes.

" _But I think Aomine's fur is nice_.

Kuroko touched Aomine's chin with his head and stroked it gently in a slow caress.

“ _Ah._ ”

“ _Is there something wrong?_ ”

“ _Your collar stroked me._ ”

" _You should let Kise put a collar on you. What if you get lost?_"

" _Nah. I won't. Then my scent is so strong that you will find me._ "

Kuroko didn't stress much Aomine about the collar, even if from time to time he happened to take back the topic.

" _You know, once I got lost and a kind woman brought me back to Kagami-kun._"

" _But you have not a smell._ " Aomine rubbed himself over Kuroko and covered him. " _That's why I'm putting my scent on you. I will find you everywhere like this._ "

And he was marking him as his property. But he didn't reveal that.  
What started as a way to find Kuro in an easier way, ended up being a daily routine to make sure that Aomine's scent wouldn't have faded away, especially when Kagami bathed Kuroko. Aomine didn't know how Kuroko could stand being washed in all that water when their tongues were more than enough to be clean and every time he received the same obscure answer: " _Kagami_ _-kun is gentle. That's why._ "

" _You don't really have to._ "

" _Do you dislike it?_ "

Kuroko looked at him and then poked his neck with the nose.

" _Not at all._ " He yawned. " _By the way, Aomine-kun, today I glimpsed another cat from the window._"

Aomine wrinkled the nose. " _It must be Akashi._ "

Aomine talked about Akashi once and he just said to Kuroko he didn't have to get near him. When Kuroko saw him he was too far to understand why that cat bothered Aomine so much.

" _Uhm_ _… I’m sleepy._ "

Aomine jumped on the bed. " _Let's take a nap._ "

As he helped Kuroko getting on Kagami's bed he sniffed a familiar scent and got in front of Kuroko, blocking his way towards the window.

" _It's Akashi._ "

Kuroko managed to look through Aomine's huge body and saw something walking beyond the window before trespassing it: a red cat moved with elegance inside the room. He took a quick and attentive look before staring at them.

" _Aomine_ _. I was wondering why you were in another human's house._ "

" _It's none of your business._ "

Akashi noticed the white fur behind Aomine.

" _Nice to meet you._ " He said as he jumped on the bed; his golden collar shone under the rays of the sun. " _May I know your name?_ "

" _I'm Kuroko. Nice to meet you too._ "

Akashi's scent was a bit intimidating and everything about him gave Kuroko the impression he had charisma: from his direct look to his refined but determined movements.

" _I came back home this morning. I knew a new human was going to arrive but I didn't know he was owned by a cat_."

" _I don't own Kagami-kun. We are friends._"

Akashi took a step forward and Aomine covered Kuroko from his sight.

" _I see. You are truly a domestic cat. I've never seen one in my entire life before you._ "

" _We were going to take a nap, Akashi._ "

Aomine was bigger than Akashi, yet the red cat not only didn't react in any way to his menacing growl but also sighed with resignation.

" _I only hope your human knows where you are. When he is worried about you he makes so much noise I can't relax._ " He bowed his head towards Kuroko. " _See you next time, Kuroko._ "

Akashi went back to the edge of the bed and jumped to the windowsill. Kuroko looked at him with admiration: they were almost the same size but he would have never managed to make such a high jump.

" _Kuro_ _. Oi!_" Aomine passed on him and stroked his back with his entire body. " _What's wrong?_ "

" _Did you see that jump?_ "

" _I can jump like that all the time._ "

" _But Akashi is as big as me. I can't jump that high._ "

Aomine poked his head with the nose.

" _Well, Akashi is a… particular cat. I quite feel unease when he is around... moreover he talks often with a huge dog who lives in the building in front of ours._ "

" _A dog?_ "

" _Yes. It's called Murasakibara and if Akashi isn't around he looks at me in a strange way. I think he would like to taste me._"

" _Not all dogs are like that_."

_ "How could you tell it?" _

" _A friend from my previous house is a dog._ ”

Aomine looked at Kuroko.

" _It can't be._ "

" _Why not?_ "

" _Because dogs would surely love to chew you."_

Aomine had to change his mind when the following day he almost lost one of his nine lives only looking at Kuroko too much close to a huge brown dog he had never seen before.

The dog opened his huge mouth and his sticky tongue licked Kuroko's head. Aomine felt the blood running through his head and he rushed down the stairs to go and save Kuroko.  
As he reached the garden all his vision went green while darting in the lawn. Then he saw it, a white spot, and jumped so fast that he just felt his teeth had grasped something before rolling into a bush.

" _Kuro_ _! Are you alright?_ "

Aomine heard the dog barking and shielded Kuroko with his entire body.

" _Don't worry, I'm protecting you._ "

The dog put his snout through the leaves and Aomine hissed furiously.

" _Kuroko!_ " He barked aloud. " _Are you okay?_ "

" _Yes, Ogiwara-kun._"

Kuroko was still feeling dizzy because of the sudden -and useless- rescue. He shook his head and managed to stand still.

" _Aomine_ _-kun, he is the friend I talked you about._ "

" _He is a dog!_ "

" _...but I told you._ "

The dog was panting in a way that made Aomine feel a bit disgusted.

" _Is he your friend, Kuroko?_ "

His voice changed. Before it sounded puzzled and now was full of happiness.

" _Yes._ "

Kuroko went out from the temporary hideout before Aomine could stop him and he had to follow him, even if that meant facing the dog.

Ogiwara was a tall dog with brown fur and a pair of big, round and shiny eyes. He was sprinkling happiness all over him and Aomine couldn't divert his attention from his wagging tail.

" _Nice to meet you, Aomine_."

" _Y-yeah. Nice to meet you._ " He had to make a great effort to look directly at Ogiwara and not at his tail. It moved in a way that made Aomine want to grab it.

" _His owner came to visit Kagami_."

" _Oh, really?_ "

Aomine realized who was the human he had never seen before who entered Kagami's house. After that Kise had a strong scent of depression on him.

" _Why don't we play?_ "

Ogiwara got overexcited because of his own words stared intensely at Kuroko.

" _Yes, of course._ "

Kuroko looked happy and Aomine pouted.

Kise made a similar pout, being care nobody saw him, when Kagami burst in a laugh together with his friend Kiyoshi.

At first he had been happy when Kagami asked him if he wanted to drink a coffee with them but he was slowly regretting his choice. Kiyoshi and Kagami got along very well and he felt stupid because he was jealous over nothing: it was obvious Kagami acted natural with a person he had known for a longer time. However Kise couldn't do anything to control his childish feeling.

"What do you do, Kise?"

Kise was so submerged into his own commiserating thoughts that he gave Kiyoshi a blank stare.

"Huh?"

"Your job."

"Ah. I work as a model."

"No wonder since you are really a pretty guy."

"Pretty?"

Kagami coughed and Kiyoshi laughed. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to embarrass you."

"I'm not embarrassed."

Kiyoshi nodded slightly with his head, as if he was thinking about something, then got up with no reason.

"I'll go back home."

"Already? Why don't you stay here for dinner?"

"I have to bring Ogiwara to the vet for the check. And when he'll be aware that we aren't going back home I'll have a hard time calming him down." Kiyoshi looked at Kise. "Why don't you ask him? This way you won't feel alone."

His naivety made Kagami blush. "I'm not feeling alone!"

Kise saw him hitting Kiyoshi's arm and saying something so low he couldn't grasp anything. Kiyoshi smiled and the way he ruffled Kagami's hair made him seem his older brother.

"Thank you very much but... this evening I have something to do."

Kise didn't know why he followed them going towards the garden and he didn't know why he didn't simply replied it was a great idea. Maybe because deep inside he thought he would have been just a bother to Kagami

"Ah... well, if you manage to come it will be fine."

Or maybe not. That reply made him feel slightly better.

As they arrived in the garden they found Ogiwara was sleeping on his back with Kuroko and Aomine purring on his belly.

"...I can't believe it."

That was everything Kise could say: since when his cat got along so well with other animals?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's difficult to keep characters IC when they completely change race. Kiyoshi knows but Kagami and Kise are both idiots.


	3. In(flu)ence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine is having a bad influence on Kuroko. Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Since this was born as a one shot it doesn't make much sense as a multi-chapter but whatever. I like fluffy things and I wanted to write about fluffy cats.

2 am.

Kuroko woke up due to some noises coming from the window. He silently walked over Kagami, avoided his arm as he turned over in his sleep and jumped on the chair to reach the window sill.

There was Aomine outside poking the glass with anxiety.

" _What's wrong?_ "

He could barely hear his reply, but Kuroko was sure in the middle of his meowing there was somethingimportant _,_ so he jumped back on the bed and started licking Kagami's ear.

Kagami's first reaction was turning on the other side. Kuroko tried again and this time he muttered something but still didn't wake up.

" _I'm very sorry, Kagami-kun._"

Kuroko went straight near his hand and took out his claws. He scratched the fingers and bit them as strong as he could. Kagami woke up with a strangled scream.

"KUROKO!!!"

He jumped out from the bed so fast he made Kuroko fell down.

"What the hell???"

Kuroko fought his natural reaction of hiding somewhere until Kagami went to sleep again and scampered under the bed to reach again the windowsill. He meowed to make Kagami turn towards him.

"Ah. You are there!" Kagami turned on the light of the beside lamp and reached him with the anger flowing out from every move he made. "What's wrong with you?"

Kuroko meowed and touched the glass with his paw. Kagami was tempted to close his cat in the storage.

"Did you see an owl?"

Kagami took a look and startled when two frightening yellow lights appeared into the dark: they were Aomine’s eyes.

"He-hey! You shouldn't come here at night!" He opened the window and Aomine went in.

"For God's sake." Kagami growled. "Kise should keep you locked away, you damn cat!"

Kagami didn’t like Aomine and the feeling was mutual. Whenever Aomine saw him, he started hissing furiously until Kuroko arrived to calm him down with a stroke. Once he also dug his claws into his leg for no particular reason.

However it seemed that Aomine wasn’t particularly interested in bothering him at the moment.

Both cats run towards the main door, then Kuroko came back and meowed aloud towards Kagami before getting back. Kagami saw Aomine scratching against the door and he felt the need to kick that bastard out of his house.  
As he paced angrily towards him, Kuroko protected Aomine with all his body.

“What’s wrong with you?”

That was the first time Kuroko acted like that. First the scratches on his hand then on the door: Kise had to keep his cat away from Kuroko, Aomine was ruining him!

"Now you’ll come back home."

As he opened the door Aomine run in front of his apartment.

"Hey Kise."

Kagami knocked at the door.

"Kise, take your fucking cat back!"

He rang the bell once but no one replied. He tried again pressing the button for longer. As he was about to try the third time he heard the noise of the key turning in the keyhole.

Kagami was ready to remember Kise his cat was an asshole who was turning Kuroko into a delinquent cat who scratched his owner in the middle of the night for no particular reason. He straightened his posture and remembered to frown.

"Kise! Your—"

Kise's swollen eyes and reddish face appeared on the small opening of the door and Kagami’s anger disappeared.

"Mmmh... what?" His voice was rasping.

"Kise, you are ill."

Kise looked at Kagami and realized only in that moment who was speaking to him.

"No... it's... late."

Kagami ignored Aomine and Kuroko's insistent meows and forced Kise to step back.

"I'll call a doctor."

"...no. I'm fine."

"You are not fine."

Kise wasn’t totally aware of what was happening around him. He suddenly felt a hand pressed on his forehead and few seconds later he was lying on the bed. His head was heavier than he remembered.

"I have work tomorrow. Let me sleep."

"You won't go to work tomorrow."

Kagami dialed the number on the phone and then he understood Kise wasn't talking to him -he probably wasn't even aware he was still there- but to Aomine, who was walking around him and licking his face to keep him awake.

Probably that cat wasn't as stupid as he had always thought. But he surely was an asshole.

"Good boy."

Aomine didn’t let Kagami stroke his head. At least he didn’t scratch him.

The doctor, a tall man with glasses who had an unpleasant air, took less than Kagami imagined to arrive. Kise had nothing particular, he just needed to rest and somebody who could take care of him for at least a day.

"Uff..."

Kagami sank in the armchair near the bed. He had changed Kise's clothes -he had gone straight to bed without his pajama- and managed to give him the medicine. He would have felt less tired getting some children out from a building on fire.

All the previous anger and anxiety faded away and only weariness remained.

Kuroko jumped on his lap and gave a short lick to the fingers he had previously bitten.

"Don't worry." Kagami stroked his ears. "I'm not angry with you. You did well."

Kuroko stroked his whole body against his chest. Then he went straight on the bed where Aomine was watching over Kise's sleep. Kuroko dearly licked Aomine’s head and curled near him.

"...my cat turned out being very strange."

Kagami didn't realize when he fell asleep but as he woke up what caught his attention was Kuroko and Aomine lazily stroking their heads.

"Kagamicchi...”

"Oh. Kise." He yawned and tried to move. An harsh pain in his back remembered he had spent the night on an armchair. "How do you feel?"

"Much better..."

"I should call at work and telling them you are sick."

"Don't worry."

Kise was feeling a strange mix of embarrassment, guilt and happiness among the nausea given by the fever.

"Sorry, I'm bothering you."

"There's no problem. Today is my day off."

"Yes..."

"Hey. Don't sleep. You need to eat something." Kagami got up ignoring the tiny pains tingling his body. "I'll make breakfast. And I'll give something to eat to the cats."

Kise didn't remember Aomine staying still when someone entered the kitchen -could it be Kise or a complete stranger, he learnt to associate a person in the kitchen with food. The cat got closer to him and curled near enough to be touched. Kise touched his fur.

"Thank you, Aominecchi."

 

 

" _I knew it this would have happened now or then._ "

" _What's_ this _, Aomine-kun?_"

" _This._ " Aomine replied. " _Kise_ _used to do this with another human but I think he is enjoying it more with Kagami._"

" _I've never seen Kagami doing something like that._"

Kuroko and Aomine were laying on the floor looking at Kagami and Kise on the couch.  
They had been watching a film when they suddenly started kissing and Kise ended up sitting on Kagami's lap.

"Kagamicchi." Kise muttered on his lips. "Kagamicchi you are so cute."

He bit his ear and felt a wave of heat warming his body as Kagami moaned. His hands were shyly running on his back and Kise was hoping for them to get under his t-shirt.

Kagami caught him by surprise and kissed his neck.

"Kagamicchi..."

A direct sigh into his ear made Kagami shiver.

"Kise..." He looked directly into his eyes with such intensity that Kise found difficult to restrain his lure and desire to undress him: he wanted to taste that moment slowly. "...the cats are looking.”

"What?"

That unexpected remark froze Kise.

"The cats are looking." Kagami lowered his eyes in embarrass. "I know it's stupid but I feel unease like this, okay?!"

Kise would have laughed if the cute look of Kagami gave him hadn't been hurting his lower parts with too much pleasure. He kissed his lips again.

"Let's go on the bedroom."

Kuroko and Aomine looked carefully at Kise holding Kagami's hand while they disappeared behind the door of the bedroom.

" _Did they finish?_ "

" _No. They've just begun._ " Aomine jumped on the couch. " _Here it's truly warm..._ "

Kuroko followed him and as he got on he felt the warmth under his paws. " _This is pleasant._ " He laid down and let Aomine use his body as a pillow.

" _Goodnight, Kuro._"

" _Goodnight, Aomine-kun._"

Even if they couldn’t completely fell asleep until the sounds from the bedroom ceased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most beautiful thing is Kagami who cares about the cats watching them while Kise is on his lap ready to have sex all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that Aomine as a cat would be one of those cats who only mind their own business until they need food.


End file.
